A Gamer Problem
by Falsefuu Setzu
Summary: Zetsu sang gamer maniak kesulitan untuk memusnahkan benda yang bernama: virus, no-crack dan license/"THEDAAK! TOLONGIN ANE DONG GAN!"/Staring: Zetsu, Akatsuki and other/warning inside/DLDR!


Dari kejauhan 80 ribu kaki seribu(?), terlihatlah tumbuhan berbobot 70 ton sedang mengotak-atik leptop yang sepertinya sedang meminta pertolongan.

"Zet, ngapain sih lu di kamar? Udah waktunya makan malem nieh, kalo gak mau buat gue aja yah!" Kamera berubah wujud menjadi super Cybershoot anti-sharkmonster saat menyorot monster berwujud ikan asin berkepala bangsat yang bernama, Kisame sambil ngetok pintu gak jelas.

"Makan ajalah gua gak peduli!" Kisame shock setengah setan setengah hiu. Si Zetsu yang selalu bersaing mendapat-kan protein dengan-nya menjadi tahan laper plus berbangke.

Merinding disko, itulah yang sedang dilakukan Kisame selama dua jam ini sambil tetep matung bagai Stonehenge beku, dalem hati dia ngebacot 'kerasukan setan apaan tuh si Zetsu'

Zetsu Bedroom.

"Arrrrrggghhhh! Bangke! Bangsatzzz!" Zetsu mencak-mencak melototin layar leptop butut-nya. Di sana terpangpang tulisan 'Final Fantasy VII Initialization' dengan window explorer 'crack' dan bagian kanan-bawah tertulis 'virus found in crack folder'.

"TAI! Payung butut bolong!" Si Zetsu makin parah akut-nya, malah pake bedak si Itachi buat penahan napsu(gak bisa ngebayangin). Akhirnya si Zetsu memutuskan 'Doomsday' –nya dengan cara menutup payung butut berbolong terus melaksanakan crack-nya.

**A Gamer Problem**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, EYD OFF, Bahasa non-baku, rada sinting, kuper(?), Fast-Silent Killer for Akatsuki.**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Genre: Humor, Parody.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto stories and its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm not copying or stealing, just borrowed them for unleashing my imagination. (Beuh! Gak nyangka bisa nulis ginian)**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Just for Fun.**

Chip! Chip! Chip!

Matahari pagi menyinari kamar suram nan gelap, di iringi nyanyian burung yang merdu bak siren sungkar keselek cincin pernikahan Doraemon dan Giant, tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama karena kerusuhan akan segera terjadi.

JDUAKK! BRUUK!

"Adawww! Lo pada ngapain sih, ngintip gue yah?" Aura deathglare di lontarkan dengan kekuatan fulpawer oleh tumbuhan yang entah dia molor ato melek, matanya ajep-ajep ngedisko di pesta malam(?).

"Semfruull iki! Kita tuh mau ngebangunin si Kisame yang dari melem molor di depan pintu kamar lo" Sasori berkata jujur sejujur-jujurnya, sampe di sangka bujur.

"Yoi! Eh, lu mau kemana? Rapih bener dah" Hidan berpikir keras sampe keluar asep yang baunya gak sedap.

'Si Zetsu mau kemana yah? Ke rumah ceweknya? Ah, kagak mungkin tampang pas-pasan gitu punya cewek. ke dukun mbah oro buat ngebetulin kolor? Ah, kagak mungkin juga, orang kolor si Zetsu udah di betulin sama si Kuju. ke kampus? Apalagi ini! Di bangunin juga pake kaos kaki si Pein' Akatsuki berpikir keras sambil bolak-balik kayak setrikaan. Dan apa jawaban Zetsu yang bisa ngebuat Akatsuki ikutan merinding disko ngikutin ajaran sesat Kisame?

"Gua mau ke **KAMPUS**" JDERR! Ada anak petir jatoh *bletak*, Akatsuki minus Kisame semaput akut, Kisame yang dari kemaren matung langsung meleleh.

"Tuh kan! Apa gua bilang *kapan lu bilang?*, si Zetsu kerasukan setan! Tenang Zet, gua bakal bantu lu!" Kisame memulai acara ritual kotor (?)-nya, dari nonjok-nonjok muka, nyembur aer kencing Hidan (hoekk), minta duit, ngerobek kolor sampe nge-cuci baju tsunade *sekalian liat gunung*

"Gua kerasukan setan HIU! Udah ah, gua berangkat dulu!" Si Zetsu ngegeplak Kisame sampe semaput ngikutin para Akatsuki, lalu dia ngelengos pergi bagai jojon tanpa kumis(?)

F~o0o~S

"Oy bang!"

**GEPLAKED**

"GUOBLOG! Gua lagi makan, setan! Jangan nepak sembarangan nape! Bisa-bisa kurus gua" Abang-abang yang tadi di tepak dari belakang mencak-mencak sambil nyembur nasi-kuah-panggang ke muka culun Zetsu yang sedang dalam keadaan sweetdrop ngedenger kalimat abang-abang.

'KURUS! Lu bilang KURUS! Ah, imposib dengan badan gentong kece kayak gitu' Zetsu ngebatin takut di sembur nasi-kuah-panggang sambil merhatiin si abang-abang dari ujung sepatu helokiti sampe ke ujung topi betmen kayang dengan tulisan **'CHOUZA'**

"Bang Chouza, gua mau nuker nieh!"

"Mang kenape?" Bang Chouza nyembur nasi-kuah-panggang lagi.

"Virusnya segunung bang!" si Zetsu ngomong sambil nodongin golok babeh Fugaku *slashed* eh, DVD Final Fantasy VII.

"Mau tuker sama ape?" Bang Chouza nyimpen nasi-kuah-panggang nya di bawah yang langsung di samber kucing, karena ntu kucing psikopat(?) ntu nasi bukanya di makan malah di eein.

"Final Fantasy VII lagi bang! Tapi yang no-virus ya bang!"

"Nieh!"

"Thanks bang!" Si Zetsu berlari kearah markas dengan kecepatan 100 persen tenaga kuda, tanpa memedulikan kuliah, tapi doi juga lirik-lirik takut ketahuan dosen.

F~o0o~S

"WAT DE PAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Butuh License? Kagak ada Crack? TAI!" Zetsu tereak gak jelas di dalem kamar-nya, kali ini bedak si Itachi abis gak bersisa.

Di deket kampus.

"BAAAAAAANG!"

**GEPLAKED**

"Shit!" Abang Chouza ngerutukin si Zetsu yang nge-geplak dari belakang tanpa ampun.

Kemudian… (sfx: burung di ninja hatori)

"ANGKOT!" Zetsu melambai-lambai kan tangan-nya yang berarti dia sedang nyegat **Anak TK ingusan yang tajir-nya ngalahin gayus tempeleng. ***Zetsu: Salah woy!*

Mangap(?) kesalahan teknis, dikarenakan bisul Author pecah menjadi dua*huh?*

"ANGKOT!" Zetsu melambai-lambai kan tangan-nya yang berarti dia sedang nyegat angkot.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"WOTTT! KAGAK ADA!"

"Iye, kagak ada Zet, ntu yang terakhir. Kalo lu mau, tinggal beli di bandung, di jepang mah udah kagak ada"

"BUJUG! Bisa bisa gua makan sampah kaleng nieh!" Zetsu mewek ngebayangin duitnya yang baru nyuri dari Kakuzu nemplok di tangan supir angkot, sambil ngelirik kucing yang lagi ngubeg-ngubeg tempat sampah merah bertuliskan 'Sampah Berbahaya' *mungkinkah kucing yang semaput tadi?*

Dengan galau hati, Zetsu menelusuri jalan tol(?) sambil mikirin nasibnya yang nista kalo dia pergi ke Bandung untuk sekedar beli game yang di doi mikir keras kayak Thomas Alfa Edison's, botak 7 kali, boker 15 kali, tepar 5 kali, dengan teguh hati Zetsu memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandung tanpa basa-basi *emang lu basi kan?(buak!)*

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Bang gua bayarnya sekarang aje ya bang! Soalnya kalo nanti gua keburu berubah pikiran" Zetsu memberi duit dua puluh ribu ke supir angkot yang rada-rada 'cacat mental'

"Emang mau kemana say, ah~" Zetsu mental seribu meter dari permukaan matahari ngedenger kalimat abang sopir angkot. 'Kok r-rada ra-rada ba-banci yah?" Zetsu merinding disko sampe-sampe angkot yang di tumpanginya oleng. Setelah mencari data dari G**gle, Yah**!, K*sKus sama 'Koleksi video bugil', akhirnya identitas si pelaku(?) di ketahui bernama **'**k**ORO**ng**CHIMARU**'

"Ke Bandung bang, eh, bu, tante, bapak, paman, janda(?), minyak(?), kaleng(?), pubaaa—" kalimat doi di interupsi oleh gerakan yang menyayat hati dan kata-kata yang membengkakan bisul.

"IDIOT!" Orochimaru mencabok Zetsu bolak-balik. "JAUH AMAT MIN!"

"Loh? Bukanya Bandung tuh Cuma 15KM yah?" Zetsu blo'on nya nanya, "15KM dari mana mimin! 1000KM juga gak akan nyampeeee!" Orochimaru mencak-mencak lagi.

Zetsu mewek semewek-meweknya 'berakhir sudah harapan suci (baca: gelap) ku' batinya. Sang banci (mencoba) terharu.

"Tapi tenang ajalah, ane bakal pake mesin tersembunyi supaya ente gak bakal bayar mahal, tapi setelah itu ente kudu nyium ane ampe puas ye, yuah capcus gan(!)"

Tiba-tiba angkot yang di tumpang tokoh utama kita menjadi sukhoi superjet 0. Zetsu kaget, galau, keki, laper, pegel, asam urat sama kencing jahe ngeliat angkot berplat nomor K 155 BO (baca: kiss boo!)ber-metamorfosis.

"This is 'Magic Angkot Bus'"

SUIIIIIIIIIING!

Setelah penerbangan ilegal tersebut, tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi kecuali teriakan Venus Flytrap yang gak rela keperawananya akan dicabut.

"THEDAAAAAAK! BIBIR MULUS ANEEEEE! TOLONGIN DONG GAAAAAN!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Akhirnya nie fic di jadiin fic berchapter yah, gak nyangka O.o. Mau hiatus boleh? Boleh dong, kan gue cakep*pletak***

**Go for the Regard!**

**Review? Click at button below.**


End file.
